50 Shades of Gray (Gray x Reader)
by HarmonicJay
Summary: You're a powerful wizard born to two legendary water and ice mages. But when you were orphaned at a young age, where would you go? Can Gray convince you to stay here at Fairy Tail and with him? Or would Juvia put a stop to it immediately? Find out here. (Reader x Gray)
1. Nebula's Legend

Disclaimer: Music does not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

Natsu and Erza stood just outside of the guild doors, with a small crowd formed around them. Gray and Lucy gently pushing (In which this case is only knocking down 2 people at a time than the usual 5.) through the crowd to see the two powerful mages lock heads.

Natsu prepared to fire his first attack when a screeching was heard and a magic mobile swung the corner, dragging what seemed to be a young teen behind. The crowd moved quickly away so they wouldn't be hit by the crazy vehicle. The chained form was jerked by the sudden stop and slid in front of Gray and Lucy. To their surprise, it was a young girl about Lucy's age.

Erza stiffened as she saw the driver's emblem on his arm. It was the Shadow guild's emblem. He laughed crazily as the men inside jumped out, laughing and picking up the chained girl. You coughed and struggled to stand as they threw you to the ground.

You were wearing a torn sky blue halter with the ends loosely tied together. Two intertwined ice bracelets quietly clinked as your arm hit the ground. With your two navy blue fingerless gloves, you were also wearing dark blue skinny jeans and sky blue and white sneaker wedges. You coughed loudly as one man shoved his foot into your back.

Tears formed in your eyes, but you froze them and they fell onto the floor. Gray's eyes widened the tiniest bit as he saw the ice. She was an ice mage? And to freeze her tears just like that… Gray was knocked out of his trance as he heard a small scream. The girl on the ground was kicked by the driver and the guild laughed.

"Oi, what are you doing?" Erza snapped. She noticed the emblem on your arm, where Natsu has his. "She's your own guild member. Why would you torture her like that?"

The guild leader that was also the driver smirked. "She's not a member. She's our slave."

The Fairy Tail guild gasped quietly, people murmuring as Erza clenched her fists.

"Slave? That's disgusting.."

The leader chuckled. "Ne, it may be, but she needs a place to stay. No guild would let her because she refused to use her magic, for some odd reason. Until she met us. We took her in when she agreed to be our toy."

"Refused...to use her magic? Why?" Erza asked.

"She said it reminded her of her parents. The ones that died because of someone named Deliora." The leader smirked.

Gray stiffened as he heard the name Deliora.

The leader smiled wickedly. "But of course, we forced her to use her magic. She's actually quite powerful."

Erza glared at him. "When did she join?"

The leader rolled his eyes. "My, my aren't you eager to know, ne? But if you must know, this morning."

Erza looked at the struggling teen. "Aren't you going to do something?"

The girl coughed again and shakily stood up. Ice instantly coated the chains and broke off, your neck and hands free. "I was waiting for the stupid thing to stop. I am (y/n) Nebula, my power comes from emotion! Ice: Shards! Water: Cannon!"

People gasped as the ice and water formed a icy cannon and shot the guild. The leader gasped as his guild got knocked off their feet and punched a fist into the ground.

"You're messing with the wrong people! Dark: Shadow!" He shouted.

A magic circle appeared and a shadow grabbed at you,, and you instinctively shielded yourself. You grunted as it squeezed you and you took in a sharp breath. The emblem on your arm mysteriously glowed a bright icy blue as you yelled, "Shut up! Ice: Geyser! Water: Spiral!" Another combination of ice and water struck the guild, blowing them a good distance away. After recovering the guild ran away, scared of the powerful and mysterious girl. The shadow holding you released and you fell to the ground. Your vision became blurry as you collapsed and everything went black.

* * *

Mirajane soaked the white cloth into the water and pressed it to your forehead.

You murmured something inaudible and opened your eyes. After looking around you got up slowly.

"Ah, you're awake. That's good." Mira said, taking the wet cloth off your head.

"Where am I?" you said, sitting up fully.

Mira stood up. "You're at the Fairy Tail guild hall. And by the way, my name is Mirajane. But you can call me Mira."

You stood up as well. "I'm (Name). Thanks for taking care of me."

Mira nodded and led you out of the room You stared at the big room as the two of you emerged from the dark hall. Everyone's faces turned to you as you nervously sat at the bar.

You yelped as a certain pink haired dragonslayer popped up in front of you. "Hey! I'm Natsu! Who're you?"

Erza walked over to you. "I'm sure everyone here would like to know."

Agreeing murmurs and nods rippled across the crowd. Before you could answer Happy came flying in. "What's all the noise? I was sleeping so peaceful-EH?!"

Happy stopped in front of you, tears starting to stream from his eyes. You looked at him in pure shock as he unsteadily flew towards you, sobbing as he buried his head in your arm. You sighed and gently stroked the blue cat's head, everyone staring at you two.

"It-it's been 7 years, (Name)...I missed you so much…" You gently put your hand on his furry cheek and he grabbed it, emotionally breaking down. (Like when future Lucy died… that was so cute and sad).

"I promised I'd find you, right? I didn't break that promise…" You replied, only resulting in more tears and a soaked arm.

Happy began to calm down and Natsu gaped at him. "Happy, do you know her?"

Happy nodded. "Aye, she was an orphan from age two. I found her in the forest one day after her parents died and promised I'd be her guardian. Then one day the food ran out and she was in town looking for food. There was a fair and a big crowd separated us. She promised one day she would find me…"

Happy broke down again, this time drenching your shirt. You chuckled gently as you talked to the shocked guild. "Yup, Happy promised to take care of me since I was 10...yet it's been 7 years since I've seen him… Anyways I'm here now it's fine, Happy…"

Carla and Pantherlily flew down to see what the commotion was and saw (Name). They flew to you and hugged you, happy to see their old friend. After explaining your story everyone began to settle down.

Happy sighed and slowly sat up, wiping away tears, "Can I have a fish?"

You cracked a small smile and tossed him a large salmon from Mira. He smiled brightly and noms on it for a while. Gray smiled softly and walked up to you.

"Hey, you're a water and ice mage, right? Are you Affin Nebula and Winter Nebula's daughter?" He asked.

You nodded after a bit of hesitation of trusting the guild. Another wave of murmurs overtook the guild again as you heard, "She's the daughter of THE Affin? Incredible! She must be S-class! She should join our guild!"

The last statement made Gray's ears perk up. "Ah, how about you join our guild? You won't be a slave and you can stay with us."

You quickly shook your head. "No, this is a powerful guild. I don't want to stand in your way. I'll keep traveling."

"What will you do when your supplies run out?" Gray inquired.

The response you gave shocked everyone, a small ripple of fear shaking people's bodies.

"I'll die." You answered simply, your eyes showing no emotion.

 **Please review!**


	2. A New Member

Carla and Pantherlily nearly fainted. Happy choked on his fish and flew to you again. "No! I can't lose you again! Please, (Name), please stay with us!" He put on his best puppy face (ironically) and you gave in.

You groaned. "I'll be a burden…" To your surprise the entire guild shook their heads simultaneously. You sighed in defeat and mumbled, "Fine."

The guild cheered and Gray was suddenly shirtless. Normally girls would blush and say 'your shirt, Gray-sama...' but you looked at him.

"Stripping fetish?" You merely asked, and Gray nervously chuckled.

"Since Master is out I guess I'll so the stamp… where do you want it?" Gray said, eyeing your old guild emblem.

You looked at your shoulder and replied, "Over my old one, thanks."

The masters would have a stamp ready to press, but instead, Gray pressed his chest to your shoulder. The Shadow guild mark disappeared and the Fairy Tail emblem appeared in the same spot.

"..." was all you could manage. Gray looked at you.

"What?" Gray asked. The girls in Fairy Tail sweatdropped at his denseness (not that it's not normal) and you replied.

"You just put your chest on my arm. That's probably the calmest response you'll get from a girl." You said, smirking.

Gray blushed. "...Well, um, hehe…"

You smirked again and stretched, not noticing a certain blue haired water mage storming up to you.

"You will not steal Juvia's Gray-sama! Gray-sama loves Juvia!" Juvia shouted.

You turned. "Hmm? Oh, you're Juvia? I'm not stealing-"

You were cut off as you felt a fist enclosed with water punch you in the stomach. People gasped as you fell to the ground.

"What the heck was that for?" You calmly (or tried to be) asked her,

Juvia sauntered up to you. "Juvia will show Gray-sama that Juvia is more powerful than (Name)! Water Punch!"

You got up before she could punch you. "I'm not trying to steal him!" You sighed and turned. "Might as well get out of here…"

You didn't want to hurt any of your guildmates as much as this one pissed you off. You sighed in exasperation and pain as she continued to punch you as you walked to the doors. Your guildmates tried to hold Juvia back but she relentlessly punched you again and again in the same place the Shadow guild leader had kicked you.

You choked and stopped suddenly as you saw a fist right through your body. Everyone gasped and Lucy nearby literally vomited in disgust. Happy fainted on the spot and Carla nearly gouged her eyes out. Your vision was blurry but you didn't let it stop you. Staggering forward, the fist began to come out, leaving a mystifying hole in your stomach.

 **Please Review!**


	3. Ice on the Left and Fire to the Right

It seemed to close up but the feeling of pain came pounding down on you like reality. You grabbed the door handle as your vision blackened and once again collapsed. You could hear voices in your trance, a male shouting, a female crying, and a furry thing on your arm. You groaned and sat up.

"What the heck happened?" You recalled the past events and sighed. "Right. Crazy woman attacked me."

You looked around and saw Lucy, Natsu, and Gray sitting next to you, sleeping peacefully. A ball of fur shifted on your arm and you looked down. Happy was happily sleeping on your arm, a few tears occasionally dripping down. You chuckled and picked him up, stroking him to help him sleep peacefully. You gazed at your new guildmates and stopped at Gray.

You thought. You sighed as Erza stepped in. "Oh, you're awake? Good. Can you tell the others to wake up also? We're all going on a job. With you, Gray's powers are amplified if you help him out,"

You nodded and gently shook each one. "Hey guys, Erza says we're going on a job. I'm coming to help amplify Gray's power." Lucy and Natsu drowsily nodded as you moved to wake Gray up.

"(Name)..." Gray murmured.

You looked down at his face. Was he already awake? No, his eyes were closed… He couldn't be dreaming of you, could he? You heard a yell outside and didn't think of it anymore, ignoring the faint blush that dusted your cheeks. You woke Gray up and let Happy sleep in your arms. It had been a while since Happy slept in your arms, might as well let him rest. Erza nodded as she saw us come out.

Natsu stretched and sat down at one of the tables.

"Oi, Mira, can I have meat?" Gray and Natsu yelled. That woke Happy up. They locked heads and the guild sighed. 9:24 a.m and the fight had already started.

"Order something else, flame brain!" Gray growled,

"No, you order something else, slanty eyes!" Natsu snipped.

"Petty…." You mumbled and turned to Mira. "Anything for me is fine."

"Ah, tea and onigiri for me!" Lucy shouted.

"Shut up you two. Mira, same as (Name)." Erza hissed, and Gray and Natsu hooked arms. "Just best friends messing with each other, right Natsu?"

"Aye, sir!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Happy #2…" You sighed, sipping the green tea Mira gave you.

"That's what I said when Erza saw those two fighting…" Lucy rolled her eyes. You grinned and chuckled as the two of you shook hands.

"This is the beginning of a wonderful friendship!" Lucy cried.

You nodded and the two of you chuckled inwardly.

Mira came back out of the kitchen and set plates down. Natsu and Gray grabbed at the same plate and the duel started again.

"Why you….that;'s mine!" Natsu yelled, his fist lighting on fire.

"No way, it's mine, fire breath!" Gray countered, his fists pouring out icy steam.

Mira had given you and Erza cake for good luck, and you began to eat peacefully while watching the entertainment.

The two fired their attacks but accidentally froze Happy and burnt his fish.

"Ah, how could you be so mean to me?" Happy cried. The burnt fish smushed Erza's cake and she stopped, trembling violently.

Wendy knelt down to a now melted Happy. "Here, I'll heal you…"

"Forget about me, heal my fish!" Happy cried.

"Pathetic…" Carla sighed.

Erza stood up and grabbed both the boys' heads.

"Eek! Erza!" The two writhed in fear. She slammed the two heads together and they slumped to the ground. "Idiots… save your energy for the mission. We're supposed to find and summon Acositnar! Our train leaves in 10 minutes. Let's move."

Natsu groaned. "I have to ride a vehicle, and be with this ice princess?"

Erza shot him a glare and they linked arms again.

"Let's get along today!" Gray fake smiled.

"Aye, sir!" Natsu fake laughed.

Lucy groaned and the six of you boarded the train. As the train started to move Natsu gagged and you chuckled, You patted the spot next to you and he shakily sat down, resting his head on your lap. Happy sat on your head and you chuckled at the duo.

You smiled and glanced at Lucy, Erza and Gray on the other seat. Was it just you, or did Gray just glare at Natsu and clench his fists? It was probably just your imagination. You closed your eyes and smiled as you dreamt of an impossible Gray/(Name) fantasy.

You woke up to feel warmth on your right side, and an icy chill on your left. You opened your eyes and blushed as you realized Gray was sleeping on your left side, his head resting on your shoulder. Happy was sleeping on your head and Natsu was on your right side, his head still on your lap. Lucy smirked and Erza was just smiling while you silently yelled for help.

The two shook their heads and you glared at them, cursing under your breath. Sighing quietly, you gently poked at the two's cheeks, wondering if it would wake them up. Natsu's cheek was warm and Gray's was cold, which made you feel nice, considering you were an ice and water wizard. Natsu stayed asleep but Gray woke up, still half asleep. Murmuring something incoherently, he nuzzled your neck and your blush darkened.

Could you be falling for the dark-haired stripper?


	4. Beach Time!

LET'S BEGIN

~~~~~Time skip brought to you by the extreme fatty Happy~~~~~

You groaned and stretched as you all stepped into castle ruins. A rumble resonated through the walls and you clutched your head, pain rippling through your skull. Gray quickly caught you when you began to fall and you breathed heavily. You groaned and Gray gently set you back up onto your feet.

"You okay? What happened?" Gray questioned, obvious concern in his voice. You smiled at his concern and looked up.

"I've been here before…" You said, sweeping your hand over the wall. Realization hit you when you heard the rumble again. You stepped back. "No….no! We have to get out of here, now!"

Erza stared at you as if you were crazy. "What are you talking about? We have to destroy this thing!" Erza requipped her axe and walked to the wall.

"No! You don't understand, this is where my parents died! We can't stay! This is where-" You were stopped as Erza swung her axe to the wall, making it shatter like glass and it crumbled before you.

A roar echoed and a creature emerged from the crack in the floor.

"-Deliora lives!" You practically screamed at everyone. Gray's eyes widened and he screamed, "Everybody get out NOW! I'll hold Deliora off! Happy, take care of (Name)!"

"Aye!" Happy grabbed you and flew, while everyone ran away. You looked behind you and prayed that Gray would be alright. Suddenly, you heard a smack and Gray went flying towards you. He sighed. "Hey," Gray smirked, putting his hands behind his head. You laughed and Gray smacked into a tree. Laughing harder, you peeled him off the trunk and he fell on you.

"Yeep!" You cried, falling onto the dusty ground. You laughed and Gray helped you up. The little group came back to you and smiled.

"Let's get outta here." You said, still grasping your hand.

Gray nodded and smiled, then looked down at your intertwined hands. Both of you instantly let go and blushed, avoiding each other's eyes.

"Y-yeah, l-let's go." Gray stuttered, quickly heading down the grassy mountain.

"Let's go to the beach, guys!" Natsu yelled.

Erza stroked her imaginary beard and nodded. "This town is at it's best weather. Why not spend our celebration at the beach? It'd be fun."

Happy flew around your head. "Aye!~ There'll be fish in the water too! It's gonna be a feast!"

"YEAH!" The six of you cheered, heading towards the sparkling water of the sea.

* * *

Please review and thanks for your support everyone!


	5. Tentacles, uh oh!

Sorry for the wait, read on, guys!

* * *

You all walked into the changing rooms just outside the beach. Erza was wearing her legendary swimsuit, Lucy was wearing a yellow bikini with small key patterns, and you were wearing a (f/c) bikini with mini ice cubes at the ends of the strings. Natsu was wearing orange swim trunks with red flames, Gray was wearing dark blue swim trunks with a small snowflake at the bottom, and he was flushing a deep red as he saw you. You blushed a bit at his well toned abs but covered it up quickly.

"You, um look nice…" Gray stuttered.

You were kind of shocked. Gray wasn't the guy to compliment a girl, especially some one like you.

You smiled and replied, "Thanks, you too! Now, let's go!"

Everyone headed towards the water and happily began swimming at their heart's content. You laughed and scanned the beautiful blue water, spotting a shadow and bubbles.

"H-hey, there's something over the- KYAAAH!" You screamed as a huge tentacle wrapped around your entire body, only allowing eyesight and a breathing hole. ( **A/N: Sorry if that sounded weird but what was I supposed to say?)** It reached another tentacle and grabbed Lucy, who was kicking and screaming. You mentally sighed. You couldn't do anything, and technically Natsu and Gray tend to mess things up, so good thing Erza was there. Erza requipped to her swords and easily sliced off two tentacles. Natsu was trying to get Lucy out, because, heh, let's face it, Natsu always had a HUGE crush on Lucy anyways. You expected Gray to be freezing the other tentacles, but to your surprise he was working on yours.

"Just hold on, this might be kinda scary…" Gray told you.

"What?! Wait, wait, what are you planning to dooooooooo!" You gasped and screamed as you were launched into the air and dropping at a very high altitude. You braced yourself for the slap of water impact, but instead you felt two strong arms wrap around you. Gray had caught you, bridal-style. You blushed furiously and he sighed.

"Why do girls always get into trouble? So stupid...:" Gray heaved.

You smirked. "Stupid, huh? I wonder what Erza would say to that…"

Gray tensed and looked behind him to see a smiling Erza. "I would say this!"

You jumped out of Gray's arms as Erza picked Gray up and yelled, "Girls can get into trouble, but they can also THROW!"

Erza wound up and threw Gray into the water, laughing maniacally. You smiled in triumph and brushed the sand off your swimsuit.

That'll teach him to be cocky, that stupid stripper.

~~~The Next Morning~~~

(The six of you came back to the guild late last night, by the way.)

You sped through the doors of the guild, vaulting over the counter where Mira was. You poked your head up and whisper shouted, "Don't tell them where I am!"

Everyone stared at you in confusion but turned their attention to the doors when someone opened it. Frantic soldiers panted and turned to the guild.

"Where is Miss (L/n)? We must find her and bring her to the squire!" He said.

Gray lifted an eyebrow. "Who's the squire you're talking about?"

The soldier stopped and stared at him. "You do not know who the mighty squire is? He is the amazing Lyon!"

Gray tensed and stared coldly at them. "Why does Lyon want Miss (L/n)?"

"He wishes to make her his beautiful bride."

Gray stiffened instantly and clenched his fists. "Go away. She's not here and she's never going to be Lyon's bride!"

The soldiers sighed and trudged out the doors in search of you, while you sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Gray. But why'd you seem so annoyed?"

Juvia stepped in front of you. "Yeas, Gray-sama. Why did Gray-sama defend (F/n)-san and not pay attention to Juvia?"

Gray rolled his eyes. "There was nothing to pay attention to, and she needed my help, anyways. Just get off my back."

He grabbed your hand and dragged you out the doors, while you stared at the guild in confusion.

You had no idea where you were going, and why _you_ were being particularly taken. You sighed in defeat and let Gray drag you to who knows where.

* * *

Alright everybody, contest time! I want to add in Gray's fake sister, and the place they're going to. If you want to be in the story, please do this in the review:

Name:

Age:

Magic:

Place:

Pic (If you want, if you're lazy, lol I can make it up.)

* * *

Good luck to everybody and thanks for reading! Since I will be going to a camp for a week, the contest will go on from **July 31-August 7**. Thanks for your support.


	6. Contest Winner

**Hey everybody the contest is over and here are the results!**

* * *

Alright, the contest winner is **doodlebugsie**! Thanks for your participation and the chapter will be up soon!

Name: Aurora

Age: 15

Magic: Water Dragon Slayer

Place: A cave on the other side of Magnolia

* * *

Thanks for your support and please review!


	7. The Confession

Here is the new, and last chapter!

* * *

You huffed in fatigue as Gray dragged you into a creepy black cave.

"H-hey, what're we doing in here?" You gulped.

"Well, I wanted you to see where I usually go when I'm stressed." Gray replied, looking at the entrance of the cave.

You followed his gaze, watching as the golden rays of sunlight trickled in slowly, reflecting off the icicles on the sparkling cave ceiling. The icicles shimmered in the sunlight, and the lake glowed with pride. You gasped as the sight fully developed in front of your eyes and you giggled.

"This...is amazing…" You murmured, reaching your hand out to feel the warmth of the shining sun.

~~~Gray POV~~~

I smiled when I saw (Name) gaze at the lake. I really love her. That beautiful (h/l(, (h/c) hair, those sparkling (e/c) orbs, and best of all, her dazzling smile. I could melt in her smile...

~~~Normal POV~~~

"It is, isn't it?" A unknown voice said behind you.

You jumped and turned to see a girl about 15, and looked a lot like Gray. Gray chuckled and ruffled your hair.

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to scare you. I'm Aurora, Gray's sister." Aurora introduced herself politely.

You sighed in relief and smiled back, shyly stretching out your hand to shake hers. She smiled widely and took it, shaking your hand firmly before placing her hands on her hips.

"Ne, ne! Is this your girlfriend, Gray? You shoulda told me!" She smirked, looking you up and down. "Yup, she's pretty, seems nice, and born from legendaries! She's a keeper!"

Gray blushed furiously and shook his head. "W-wait, no, she's not my girlfriend! She's just a good friend."

You couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness in your gut when he said that. You did want to become his girlfriend but you knew he doesn't like you and Juvia would kill you. You mentally sighed and fake smiled. Aurora smiled brightly and grabbed your hands, dragging you to who knows where for the second time.

~~~Gray POV~~~

I blushed when my sister asked if (Name) was my girlfriend. Of course I'd love for that to happen, but she would never like a guy like me. When I told Aurora (Name) wasn't my girlfriend, I thought (Name) looked sad. I was pretty sure that smile was fake too, but it was probably my imagination. I think…

~~~Normal POV~~~

Aurora dragged you both to a nice house, unlocking the door and throwing you two on the couch. She smiled and smirked at Gray.

"So? Come on, I know you both love each other, it's so obvious!"

She giggled and the two of you both blushed. You nervously looked down at your feet, trying to avoid Gray's eyes. You didn't notice Aurora whispering something to Gray and he sighed. You looked up and saw Gray's flushed face. Aurora smiled brightly with an evil glint in her eyes. You tilted your head sweetly and Gray blushed harder, if that was even possible. Aurora scampered out of the room, yelling," I'm gonna make some snacks!", leaving you and Gray alone together.

"(N-Name…)" Gray turned to you, a heavy pink blush dusting his cheeks. You blushed as well, twiddling your fingers. He took a deep breath.

"I...I.." Gray sputtered. You placed a hand on his and smiled gently. "You can tell me anything, Gray."

Gray nodded and took another deep breath. "I… I LOVE YOU!" He yelled, sighing in relief.

You blinked at him. "Wh-what? You...love me?"

Gray looked hurt. "It-it's fine if you don't return my feelings…"

You jumped up and grabbed his hands. "No! I love you too!"

Gray smiled widely and caressed your cheek, placing a sweet, innocent kiss on your lips. Breaking the kiss off, Gray hugged you close to his bare chest. You blushed at first with the skin to skin contact, but brushed it off. He leaned into your ear, his breath tickling your sensitive lobe.

"I love you, (Name)... Don't ever forget it…" Gray whispered.

You nodded and leaned closer, peeling away when you heard a click. You turned to the door and saw Aurora taking pictures on her phone, snickering and 'awwing'. You blushed and Gray looked in the direction you were looking and joined in with your blush.

"A-AURORA!" You both screamed.

* * *

Best ending ever! I've finally ended this story. Please review and check out my other stories!


End file.
